


Goodbye

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A loss they hadn't been expecting......</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For Freya Jane – I would so dearly have loved to be your Great Aunt. Rest in Peace beautiful girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Title:** → Goodbye  
 **Rating:** → R  
 **Author:** → **Pairing:** → Spike/Xander  
 **Word Count:** → 500  
 **Prompt:** → Prompt: wild-card: Loss @ , Prompt : G @ & Prompt #325: That's Life @ **Fandom:** → Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
 **Genre:** → AU  
 **Beta (s):** → Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** → Not mine.  
 **Summary:** → A loss they hadn't been expecting...  
 **Notes:** → For Freya Jane – I would so dearly have loved to be your Great Aunt. Rest in Peace beautiful girl.

* * *

He rested his head on the lean shoulder, struggling with tears – it wasn't happening to him so why was he so upset? He felt guilty for his feelings – he wasn't the one going through it so what was the big deal?

The only person he could talk to sat with a hard grip on his shoulder so that he knew he wasn't alone. Alone like she was. 

“She's not alone Pet.” 

How did he always know?

“The Watcher'll be there shortly and Red's just gone for coffee. Spoke to the nurse and things should get moving so it'll soon be over.” 

Over. It wasn't due to be over for another six weeks and then the outcome was meant to be so different. It had been such a complete shock when she told them. Wouldn't say who he was although he did have his ideas – wouldn't be hard to narrow it down when they were all 'in the business'. 

“Why? I mean, she's been so good – stopped slaying, did the feet up thing, everything they told her to do she did. I don't understand.”

“That's life, Pet. Sometimes these things just happen”. Knowing that tone of voice meant a tale and interested in spite of himself, he turned his head into Spike's neck, took a deep inhale of that scent that made him feel safe and loved and that nothing bad could happen. Even when it did. “When I was young heard about it happening to one of me Mum's sisters. Was different then – didn't have all the medicine and technology and all of that. In those days, they put 'em on bed rest as a matter of course. Not like now – then it was a big event. Heir and everything. Poor cow. Happened spontaneously and she was alone – staff were out of earshot, husband was out. Died alongside the little 'un, was found by her husband. He topped himself not long after. Didn't wanna be without her. Romantic I suppose although there were those that said he coulda just married again, got himself a new heir.” 

“Why didn't he?”

“Loved her didn't he? Married for love instead of position. See, Pet, runs in me family – that love em so hard that you'd die without 'em.” He couldn't help the watery smile – Spike had told him that he better live for a long time as he fully intended to follow when he died. Strange he found that romantic.

“So what do we do?”

“Same as we're doing now - be there. Read somewhere that we should encourage her to see him, take pictures, name him – say goodbye. Remind her that she can try again. She's not the one and only any more – she can have a life now.” 

“I so wanted to be an uncle.” His throat was tight with unshed tears.

“You will be, Pet. One day.”

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
